comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain America
Captain America, Hero of World War II, known for inspiring many of the soldiers of the Allied Nations forward to victory. He was a finding member of the Invaders. His greatest partner was his side kick Bucky. He disappeared at the closing days of WWII and is seen as a legendary figure and hero beyond reproach. He was discovered in suspended animation by S.H.I.E.L.D. and revived in the 21st century. He served as a superhero until he lost faith in the United States and quit. He began fighting corruption as Nomad. Then returned to being Captain America after his replacement suffered a break down. He is currently a member of the Avengers. Steve Rogers is a free lance artist from Brooklyn. He works free lance in graphic design, commissions, and occasionally in the comic book industry. Background Steven Rogers, known to his friends and family as Steve, was born in 1920 to poor Irish immigrants, Joseph and Sarah Rogers. Joseph, an abusive man, died when Steve was very young. Sarah died of pneumonia when he was a teenager. Steve was a young patriot and, disturbed by the rise of Hitler and the Third Reich in Germany, tried to enlist in the US Army. However, Steve was a sickly, scrawny young man and was rejected from the armed forces. His intense desire to serve his country attracted the attention of Dr. Abraham Erskine, and Steve was inducted into the Super Soldier program. The procedure was agonizing, but Steve persevered and became a perfect athlete and soldier, his abilities topping the best most humans could manage. Unfortunately, Erskine was very secretive about his process and was assassinated shortly after the process was completed, though Steve stopped the assassin. Steve was given the codename 'Captain America' and, along with his sidekick, Bucky Barnes, and allies, the Invaders, he helped the Allies to achieve victory in Europe. As the end of World War II approached, Cap and Bucky fought Baron Zemo. The pair were lost at sea. About ten years ago Cap was found, miraculously alive, preserved in ice. He was thawed out and is still in the process of reacclimatizing himself to the modern world. He was more than a little surprised to realize that he was remembered as a hero by many people, despite being missing for more than 60 years. Cap worked with SHIELD and Sharon Carter, and eventually started working alongside the Avengers as well. He helped to train Tony Stark in his persona as Iron Man, and befriended Sam Wilson, the Falcon. He learned as well that a surprising number of his enemies from World War II had survived to the present day -- he wound up fighting both the Red Skull and the son of Baron Zemo. The Red Skull, in particular, became a thorn in Cap's side. When he gave up the mantle of Captain America, it was passed on to John Walker. The pair of them learned that the Red Skull had infiltrated the US government and was pressuring the two Captains to do immoral work in the name of the USA. Steve and Walker teamed up to defeat the Skull once more, after which Steve became Captain America once more, and Walker took the codename 'US Agent.' Steve led the Avengers during the Merge and, along with a band of heroes, helped to defeat Kang the Conqueror and the Time Trapper. He was later shot by Sharon Carter, whose mind was being controlled by villains working with the Red Skull (who else?). He survived, thanks in large part to the quick action of Nick Fury, and was monitored and retrained by SHIELD. Now he's taken up the SHIELD again, and has spent the last several months assisting in attempts by downtrodden people in other nations to achieve liberty and justice. Personality * Honest - Steve Rogers does not lie, unless the truth will cause harm to others. He does not, for example, feel obligated to tell the whole truth to a villain who plans to hurt people if the truth would make it easier for that villain to commit whatever violent crime he has in mind. However, he will tell as much truth as he feels is safe. * Patriotic - Steve Rogers believes strongly that the United States can be the greatest nation in the world. He has served in the US military and believes in the principles to which the nation is committed. This does not mean he supports any and every action by the United States government. He feels it is his responsibility, and that of any citizen, to criticize the government for actions that are unethical or immoral. Further, while he fights for the USA as a whole under most any circumstances, he feels his true commitment is to the country's citizens. * Decent - At heart, Cap is a decent person. He was raised Catholic and does his best to follow the commandments and other guidelines laid down in the bible -- most particularly, 'do unto others'. This said, he does not judge others for having other beliefs; he feels that as long as a person acts with generosity, kindness and love, the way they come to those acts is unimportant. He is kind and generous himself, and is willing to help out wherever he's needed. * Leader - Captain America was a leader in the military, and has been a leader among heroes. People turn to him for strategy and tactics, and he's able to rally people to a cause even when things look bleak. He does not seek leadership on his own, but recognizes that when others are unable to lead the way, he must stand up and take charge. * Relic - Steve lost decades after World War II. He is still catching up with his lost time, learning everything that's happened while since he was frozen. As a result, sometimes his speech is a little archaic, and sometimes he doesn't get cultural references -- but he's trying to catch up. Logs First Player's Logs 2010 Logs Pre-Vamp Logs 2011 Logs *2011-03-08 - Captain at the Comic Shop - Steve visits Ethan at work. *2011-03-13 - Who does it remind you of? - C.A.T. is on a job, and it's riskier than she suspected, especially when Captain America ruins her game. (DG: 2011-03-13 - Sigma International B&E) *2011-03-19 - Stop Worrying HELP! is on the Way! - Attacked by Sin and Crossbones due to a blotched job, C.A.T. manages to escape, but she knows she needs help if she is going to survive. A visit to the Avengers Mansion goes NOT according to plan, but it's better than nothing. *2011-03-20 - I Hate Your Plans - Captain America and C.A.T. join forces to bring down NEKKID?! Crossbones and Sin. *2011-04-15 - DOOM go BOOM! - Dr. Doom gets his hands on an incomplete cosmic cube, leaving the Avengers cleaning up the mess - and the cube. *2011-06-19 - Caim's Past & Future: The First Job - Electro and Zot's first job together, and Captain America comes to save the day. (DG: 2011-06-19 - Electro on the Loose) *2011-07-23 - Cap Says Hail HYDRA! - The Avengers travel to Mt. Fuji to stop a brain washing plot of HYDRA against the Avengers. Back-up is there however, and is sorely needed when one of their own betrays them. 2012 Logs *2012-01-13 - Bong Has Rung and Ducks Amuck - Doctor Bong makes a flying castle and unleashes a horde of ninja ducks against the Avengers and the X-Men. And just when you thought it was safe to stop taking you anti-psychotics.. (MTV: 2012-01-13 - The Bong Has Rung) *2012-01-22 - Acts of Vengeance: Blast from the Past - Just who is attacking the old S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ? Is it C.A.T. or...is that Winter Soldier?! *2012-02-05 - Acts of Vengeance: The Adult Shop - While out on patrol, Iron Man happily indulges Titania and Absorbing Man in a trap they set for him. However, afterwards he ralizes that Titania's bear hugs are a little too intimate. (MTV: 2011-02-16 - Iron Man Out of the Can!) & (MI: 2012-02-06 - YouTube: Iron Man Laughing?) *2012-02-06 - Acts of Vengeance: Deadpool Trouble - Deadpool attacks Avengers Mansion with the help of HYDRA drones to steal information from their database. *2012-02-23 - Acts of Vengeance: Mutant Mayhem - The Brotherhood of Mutants attacks a chemical plant to lure the Avengers into a trap! (MTV: 2012-02-23 - Avengers Clean Up Crime Overspill) *2012-03-04 - Acts of Vengeance: Finale - The Finale to The Chess Board's plans, the Avengers and X-Men have a climactic brawl with the U-Foes over the steps of the New York Public Library! (MTV: 2012-03-04 - Time for a Hammering) *2012-03-15 - Candy Striper - Recovering from radiation posioning, Steve and C.A.T. reveal to security that they are closer than handler and 'not-an-agent'. *2012-04-01 - April's Beatings - Batroc the Leaper brawls Captain America in an Ice Cream Parlor while appropriate background antics perpetuate themselves! Because Villains just want to have fun! (DB: 2012-04-01 - From the Funny Pages) *(MTV: 2012-04-21 - Avengers Academy Press Announcement) *2012-05-26 - Heroes Crisis: Night of the Unliving Dead - Wonder Woman, Captain America, Nightwing, and Hero Girl arrive in the City of the Dead! *2012-05-28 - Heroes Crisis: Vampires, Zombies, and Super-Waitresses - Supergirl, Vanguard, Asia and Captain America vs Zombies and a vampire Connor and Storm. Then exit Dedrick, enter Shenlong! *2012-06-06 - Heroes Crisis: BONG! - After a ringing meeting, Captain America gives Hawkgirl new hope. *2012-06-10 - Heroes Crisis: Final Battle, Round 1 - The Crisis comes to a head as a collection of two universe's heroes face off against Kang, Programmer of the Labyrinth! *2012-06-23 - Super Secret Agent Stuff - Driving Cap to drink, is a skill that C.A.T. can claim in this misadventure. *2012-06-25 - Bam! - She-Hulk in trouble as a bank heist goes awry. *2012-09-15 - Invader Skrull: Invaders Assemble - The Avengers, having been ambushed by different Skrulls, scramble back to the Mansion where they have to face one of their own that's been replaced. *2012-09-26 - Invader Skrull: Getting Green - The Avengers work on a method of detecting Skrull impostors. Meanwhile, Captain America and the Black Widow clash on how to treat the Skrull prisoners. *2012-09-27 - Cutscene: Invader Skrull - Long Live Insanity! - Heroes Vs. Space Ship, Stay Tuned! *2012-10-06 - Invader Skrull: The Invaders Get Invaded 2 - Avengers - During the distraction, Team 2 (Avengers) enter the ship to stop the Skrulls and free the hostages! *2012-10-07 - Some Bets We Wish We Lost - During a fundraiser to help those that were wounded, the death of a loved one sends out its ripples. (DP: 2012-10-08 - Charity Calamity) *2012-10-12 - What it Means to be an Avenger - Steve and She-Hulk remind Stark of what it means to be a life-time member of the Avengers. *2012-10-14 - Buried Memories - They gather to mourn the passing of a friend, and to say farewell to a memory. *2012-11-02 - Cutscene: Invader Skrull - Paris in the Fall - In Paris taking a breather, and Steve gets a visit from his painful past. *2012-11-02 - Prime Anti-Mutant: Bread Crumbs - Following a trail of bread crumbs, Fantomex realizes that things are darker than he would have wished. He uses this to taunt Captain America. *2012-11-09 - Invader Skrull: Earth's Mightiest Waitress - Cleaning up Iran used to never include a hidden S.H.I.E.L.D. base. *2012-11-16 - Invader Skrull: Taking Back What's Ours - The teams come together, and perform some major kickass on the Skrull for daring to try and settle on their Helicarrier. *2012-12-30 - The Avengers Christmas Party - Stark actually throws a Christmas party for the Avengers and Avenger party, and each moment gives him a little more joy to face the new year. Go Team! 2013 Logs *2013-01-30 - Free Tropical Getaway: Day 1 - Captain America and C.A.T. are returning from a mission over the Antarctica when they get a free tropical getaway in the Savage Land. This is going to hurt. *2013-02-10 - Free Tropical Getaway: Day 3 - A few days after crash landing in the Savage Lands, things can get worse. *2013-02-18 - Free Tropical Getaway: Day 5 - Still lost in the wilderness and fleeing for their lives, the now three-some still has a ways to go before them and already feel the strain. *2013-03-20 - Free Tropical Getaway: Day 7 - Finally, they can be rescued! But nothing is as it appears, and the nightmare begins anew. *2013-03-28 - Free Tropical Getaway: Day 10 - Finally, C.A.T. and Captain America get saved! Where the hell have you guys been?! *2013-04-01 - Free Tropical Getaway: Day 11 - Home at last, but it is not all joyous. *2013-04-11 - Family Affairs: America, Oh America - Nothing is every simple really, especially the meaning of family. *2013-04-23 - Family Affairs: Endgame? - Heroes band together to save Asia and stop a cosmic cube, and realize they bargained for far more than they ever wanted. *2013-08-18 - Mission: Intergang: Not A Super Soldier - Pepper's down, Captain America is being kissed by a Vice President, and Stark is raving mad. What happens when Stark's sanity is going bye, and the only way to save her is to open a door she likely wants remained closed? (TV: 2013-08-18 - Intergang Attacks VP) *2013-09-03 - You Are My Responsibility Now - Rogers meets with Stark about the Extremis Serum and lays down an ultimatum. *2013-09-06 - Time With My Girl - Batman and Catwoman spend some quality time in the park! Or so the thugs think! *2013-09-11 - Clubs, Gangs, and Bikini Babes - The Avengers get together for a training session, snarking, and catching up on current events. *2013-09-22 - Mission: Intergang: Bitches and Felines - S.H.I.E.L.D. wants to track Intergang, but Red Skull and The Chess Board want their weapons out of their hands more. *2013-10-01 - The Pen is Mightier: Part 1 - Than the Sword - A bullied and frail teenage boy finds a strange and unique pen & inkwell that bring whatever is drawn to life. Unknowingly, he doodles pictures of ancient greek mythic monsters that appear and begin to attack people in Central Park. *2013-10-06 - Cutscene: Mission: Intergang - Seeing The Dead - Going Stark Mad, an attempt to hang out with his friend Rogers fails as Tony once again sees the dead. *2013-10-06 - Mission: Intergang: Grieve - Not knowing what else to do, Stark instinctively searches out Mellie for some sanity. *2013-10-15 - Mission: Intergang: Earth's Mightiest Villains - Tony is still recovering from being poisoned but an Avenger's work is never done and the raid on Intergang carries on. (DG: 2013-10-16 - Dark Avengers Dissembled) *2013-11-09 - Mission: Intergang: Sawyer and Secrets - The Avengers battle HYDRA and rescue Sawyer but Hawkeye lets something slip. (RM: 2013-11-09 - Tony Stark *is* Iron Man) (DG: 2013-11-09 - Subway Floods as Avengers Battle HYDRA) *2013-12-01 - SDR: A Very Merry SHIELD Meeting - SHIELD agents meet with their Deputy Director to try and get a grasp on what is going on with Silencer *2013-12-08 - The Punisher Captured! - The Punisher is cornered by SHIELD, the expected bloodbath never comes... 2014 Logs *2014-01-02 - SDR: Jesscue - Jess gets grabbed by Hydra while undercover as Jessica Daily, Cap, Widow and Hawkeye come to the rescue. *(IT: 2014-02-08 - Parody Ad: Captain America for Mayor) *2014-01-12 - SDR: SHIELD/Avenger Takedown of the Virginia Facility - A joint SHIELD and Avengers taskforce takes out the research and manufacturing facilities for the Silencer substance in northern Virginia. *2014-01-14 - SDR: A Finale... or is it? Magneto attacks! - During a routine prisoner transfer, Magneto shows up, intending to deliver justice of his own. *2014-02-05 - War on Black Manta: Coming Home - John and Cyber finally return to the Avengers Academy tired and exhausted to be greeted by Captain America. *2014-02-11 - Siberian Super Soldiers: A Joint SHIELD/Avengers Meeting *2014-02-11 - Cutscene: Siberian Super Soldiers: Lies, Damned Lies, and Spy Games *(TV: 2014-02-16 - Indecision 20**: The Mexican Standoff to 1600) *2014-02-16 - The Death of a Dream: The Cold Fingers of Death - A Joint Avengers-SHIELD taskforce makes their way to an abandoned Super Soldier training facility to retrieve the serum. HYDRA, AIM, and Skull await... and so does the death of one of their finest. *2014-02-16 - Cutscene: The Death of a Dream - Tony says goodbye to his best friend. *(DG: 2014-02-17 - A HERO LOST) *2014-02-18 - Cutscene: The Death of a Dream - Captain America's Will - Lovers - Katrinka gets Steve's last message to her. *2014-02-18 - Cutscene: The Death of a Dream - Captain America's Will - Brothers - Steve sends Tony his Dying Wishes. *2014-02-20 - Cutscene: The Death of a Dream - The Speech - The Funeral of Captain America *(IT: 2014-04-04 - Tony's Rio Beach Romp) Second Player's Logs * 2014-06-18 - The Dream Never Dies - Can Steve Rogers rest easy? Or does he still have more to do among the living? * 2014-06-19 - The Good Samaritan - An amnesiac Steve Rogers meets a lost girl in Brooklyn Bridge Park. * 2014-06-24 - Cutscene: Project: Lazarus - A day in the Life of Steve Rogers as he is monitored by Project: Lazarus. * 2014-06-24 - Muscles on the Beach - A little adventure on Muscle Beach. * 2014-06-27 - Unauthorized Mirror - Steve Rogers has had a heck of a week and it's only going to get crazier when he encounters Wolverine. *2014-07-04 - Path of the Conqueror Part 2 - Iron Lad's own armor turned against him, and Kang is about to get rid of the unborn children! Can the heroes stop the monster that Nathaniel becomes? *2014-07-17 - Captains Assemble - Steve Rogers and Carol Danvers have a little heart-to-heart now that Steve is at the Avengers Mansion. *2017-06-24 - Stark Expo 2017 - The 2017 Stark Expo kicks off with surprises, technology, and events abound! Third Player's Logs *TBA Fourth Player's Logs *2019-04-07 - Cut Off One Head...- And the others will get bullets! Gallery Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:New York City Category:Marvel Taken